1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to fluidic connection devices, and in particular to a capped connector for facilitating aseptic fluid sampling and medication introduction in intravenous and intra-arterial systems.
2. Description of the Relevant Art.
Fluidic connectors are well known and a variety of different designs have heretofore been proposed to satisfy the objectives of various applications. Various mechanical connection procedures are available for fluidically interconnecting different fluid-conveying components such as tubing, valves, etc. These fluidic connecting techniques include friction fits, screw-threaded connections, adhesive connections, welded connections, etc. Closure devices, such as valves, are often provided in fluidic systems for controlling fluid flow volume and direction. For example, three-way stopcocks are commonly used in the medical field for controlling fluid flow in intravenous and intra-arterial systems. Such systems are commonly used in the medical field for introducing various fluids, including medication and nourishment. Other medical uses of such systems include pressure manometry (e.g. blood pressure testing) and rapid access to blood samples for testing. Such monitoring functions are particularly important in patients undergoing critical care. Reliable and accurate patient condition information can be extremely important to health care treating professionals.
A significant problem with such intravenous and intra-arterial systems is the risk of contamination and infection. This problem has been reported in the medical literature. See T. Shinozaki, R. Deane, J. Mazuzan, Jr., A. Hamel, D. Hazelton, Bacterial Contamination of Arterial Lines, 249 Journal of the American Medical Association p. 223 (Jan. 14, 1983) and K. Brosnan, A. Parham, B. Rutledge, D. Baker and J. Redding, Stopcock Contamination, American Journal of Nursing p. 320.
In intravenous and intra-arterial systems, sampling ports are often provided wherein blood samples can be withdrawn and/or blood pressure can be monitored. Such sampling ports can be provided in three-way stopcocks, which permit the selective closing of a fluid line while appropriate connections are made for sampling and monitoring. As reported by Shinozaki et al., supra, the sampling and monitoring ports are susceptable to bacteria entry. For example, such sampling ports are often provided with a removable closure cap. However, such caps are relatively small and thus susceptable to contamination if handled improperly. Due to their relatively small size, they also tend to be easily misplaced.
Other solutions include flushing the three-way valves and replacing the closure caps each time they are opened. However, such procedures tend to be labor intensive and expensive.
Heretofore there has not been available a capped fluidic connector with the advantages and features of the present invention.